Ilinca Meor
Introduction "Hey there, need a hand? I'm your Sheep!" Ilinca is Toffee Town's unofficial mascot. She's quick to smile, faster to help and will more than likely get you maimed or dirty if you stick around long enough. She works at the ranch, loves her job and the animals and of course the townsfolk. If you ever need some strong arms or a good listener or maybe someone to get into a little trouble with look no further. Personality "Let's go have some fun!" Energetic- With loads of energy she's always looking for something to do or get into. Heavy labor is her favorite thing, working up a sweat and just getting dirty. Or getting into trouble providing she can find the right accomplice. She isn't fond of confined spaces and prefers to be outdoors and picks up ADDish habits when she's inside too long. Unintentionally she might leave you behind if she spots something cool. "Don't worry, I got this." Resilient: Even when she's down, she's up. Physically, mentally she will tough it out no matter the problem because her stubborn nature won't allow anything to hinder the life she's living for herself and her child hood friend. "Oh man! That was so awesome! Let's do it again!" Hot-blooded: She's not overly argumentative but she is passionate about what she enjoys. And you will know how much she enjoys it because she will tell you and articulate it with her hands. If she likes you, expect to feel it. She's been known to head butt her good buddies/coworkers as a greeting. And she's heavy handed. Slaps on the back, shoves and punches. Noogies if you deserve it. "Huh? What's that supposed to even mean?" Simple-minded: She's not dumb but she's not too bright either. Overly flowery speech or large unfamiliar words will throw her for a loop. She will often ask it be repeated in English if she doesn't understand. She's a country bumpkin, she didn't need an extensive vocabulary. Gifts Loved - ' Salt, Citrus flavored foods/drinks, carrots '''Liked -' Ores, animal products, strawberries, sweet smelling/tropical flowers 'Disliked - ' Bananas '''Hated - '''Coffee, All meat, failed dishes History ''"I'm a simple country girl with simple country needs and a plain old country heart~"' Ilinca hails from a small ranch several miles outside of a small town where her parents ran their own business dealing in animal products. She was born and raised on the land with only the resident hybrids for company in the area. When she wasn't helping with the animals she was off getting into trouble with her friend and fellow hybrid Ahdras who's adoptive family grew and sold produce. They got into all kinds of mischief and were practically inseparable. The small community thrived and Ilinca had many years of joy and laughter. Ahdras came down with a cold when they were in their mid teens. He brushed it off of course and Ilinca thought nothing of it. But days turned into weeks and then months and then years. Ilinca still kept up her chores and the bare basic studies their community gave but most of her time was spent at her friends bedside. At the heart breaking age of seventeen Ahdras passed leaving his dear friend behind to live for them both. After a couple years she'd gotten over it somewhat but as her family and friends looked on it was obvious that being there still hurt her as her memories of her friend were everywhere. So when a letter arrived concerning a free home and job in a small town her mother slipped it into her daughters room as nonchalantly as she could muster. It didn't take long for Ilinca to find the note and read it and just as her mother guessed the opportunity to get away with no financial risk was too much for her daughter to pass on. It was what she'd been looking for. A way to get out and start over away from the loss that had broken her so badly. So she packed her modest belongings, bid her small community farewell and boarded the train. Her first train ride ever and into an unknown future that she hoped was filled with fun, and adventure and salt~ Additional Info - Ilinca loves clothing, dressing up and styling her dreads - She loves salt. She will empty your shakers and pick it off of pretzels. - A little wary of humans but as she's never had bad run in with one she's hopeful that the stories are just that, stories. - Has a secret desire to one day travel to tropical place and hula dance, make a sand castle and drink out of coconut. Farm girls have weird dreams. - Speaking of dancing she loves all kinds. - She's got a cute wittle tail that you will get dropped kicked for touching if she didn't give you permission. But good luck finding it past all that hair. - She can and will make content little baa noises when she's being cuddled. Scaring her will get a startled baa and also a kick to the face if you're dumb enough to do it up close. - She makes really, really bad jokes. And then laughs at them, obnoxiously. Knee slaps when she gets going. She doesn't care if you don't join in she'll laugh enough for you all. She will also laugh at other bad jokes. Or at people who trip and fall. - Ilinca would probably do nicely dating some poor soul she won't break on accident but if the person was easily broken she'd probably be extra gentle. But that being said, getting close to someone romantically she might get a bit weird depending. Getting flustered over little things and probably giving them more space than normal cause she's got no idea what's wrong with her heart. On the reverse end, she'd be completely oblivious to general advances towards her. Hit her over the head with your affections please~ - She LOVES pestering sour faced people. They're so much fun! Category:Townsfolk